This invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a method of managing a configuration of a computer resource.
In recent years, an increasing number of data centers and the like are using a resource pool in which a server virtualization technology is combined with a storage area network (SAN) and a network, and in which a computer resource, a storage resource, and a network resource are dynamically allocated.
Also gaining popularity is provisioning which uses the resource pool to dynamically allocate system resources (computer resource+storage resource+network resource) based on a middle- to long-term projection of an application and the like, to thereby suppress excess investment on IT systems in advance and make effective use of the limited system resources.
In the operation of the resource pool, after a resource satisfying required specifications of an application is allocated to the application from shared resources (system resources), when a usage period of the application expires, the resource may be released from the application of interest to allow another application to reuse the same resource (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-110971). This operation provides an advantage that effective usage of the resources may be realized by sharing and reusing the resources.